User talk:The Dragon Star
Welcome Hi, welcome to the The Dragon Star! Thanks for your edit to the Alyssa Rose page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! LastationLover5000 (talk) 19:19, February 23, 2015 (UTC) Sure thing [[User:Dreyar|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Dreyar|'Titan!']]) 17:35, March 28, 2015 (UTC) Request Sure you canZebul (talk) 08:50, April 5, 2015 (UTC) what style? also, let me know when you've got the page up & if you have any questions please feel free to ask btw, don't forget to put your signature on talk messages (this just makes it easier to get back to you to answer things like this) Leengard Ustan (talk) 18:58, April 12, 2015 (UTC) Drawing Thanks! I use a program called "Paint Tool Sai". [[User:DazzlingEmerald|'Daz']]''Talk'' 16:36, April 10, 2015 (UTC) Sure, go ahead, just call it "Ice _ Slayer Magic (Dragonstar)" or something. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 04:38, April 11, 2015 (UTC) As long as it has reasonable limits, go ahead. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 01:54, April 18, 2015 (UTC) Deleted. Also, I'd recommend going to Zicoihno for that sort of thing. And finally, remember to sign off using four tildes, like this: ~~~~ (of course, they will appear as your signature). [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 10:52, April 19, 2015 (UTC) An introductory paragraph includes the characters name in bold, the katakana/kanji/hiragana for their name in parenthesis along with the Japanese spelling, and from then on, brief, minor details about the character. An example from our mother wiki: Wendy Marvell (ウェンディ・マーベル Wendi Māberu) is a young female Sky Dragon Slayer, formerly belonging to the Cait Shelter Guild. After the events surrounding Nirvana unfold, she officially joins the Fairy Tail Guild. She learned her Dragon Slayer abilities from her foster mother, Grandeeney. Following the disbandment of Fairy Tail, Wendy, along with Carla, joined Lamia Scale.[3] Following the conclusion of the the War between Orochi's Finand Lamia Scale,[4] Wendy leaves Lamia Scale and joins Natsu on his journey to locate the other Fairy Tail members.[5] Right there. But on a fanon wiki, you can do more.--Mina Țepeș (Enter the Bund) 17:18, April 19, 2015 (UTC) The secret to making a property template is that you don't actually make a property template. Here's what we all do, copy the coding (which is found on the actual template's page) of a property template you like, go to make the template, paste it into the blank document, and just alter the username and whatever important text/links to your own. You can also change the color and alter the message if you desire. If you need a website for html color codes, I can give you a great one that I use. BTW, when you make a template, "Template:" must precede the actual page's name, without that, it just makes a normal page on the wiki main-space like any other article. 18:53:37 Sun Yup. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 15:55, April 25, 2015 (UTC) Sure, you can have that division. Let me know when the page is up. Also you're the one doing Akki now right? User:Primarch11 Define "reinforce". What do you want me to do exactly? They're pretty good, there's some decent detail. Also there's three spells lol. But yea. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 10:14, May 25, 2015 (UTC) Fierce would be fire, laid-back and lazy would be wind, lightning would be impatient, stubborn would be earth, and laid-back and wise/intelligent would be water. Kasumi12346 (talk) 14:26, May 25, 2015 (UTC) "The mechanics of Suerte are fairly simple; when utilizing it, the user charges pink curse energy within their body, using the nature of Curses –powered by negative energy- to turn their own energy into this pink demonic power, before launching it at the opponent. Because of the qualities of a Curse, the blasts of Suerte have the capability to alter the probability of the target, whether living or not, though because it is composed of negative energy, Suerte is capable of mainly inflicting bad luck upon the destination where the blasts land." Here you go. I decided that the Curse's attacks don't really need much work, but the mechanics of how it works do. It was too vague; and generally if something's vague you can warp it into pretty much anything. Anyway, I did add some weaknesses, mainly for Sorte. "However, Sorte does have quite a few weaknesses; mainly, the molecular breakdowns give anyone with a potent healing factor, a rejuvenation spell, or anyone who's just plain tough to shrug it off relatively easily; though Akki's strikes can still harm them—the secondary function of the attack will simply fail to work. In addition, in regards to its pinpoint accuracy, if the opponent is extremely swift on their feet; they would be capable of evading." Anyway, here you go. Sorry for the wait, I've been busy. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 10:30, May 31, 2015 (UTC) Re: Poison Magic sure you can use Poison Magic btw, please remember to put the signature in on talk page messages (makes it easier to get back to you for things like this) Leengard Ustan (talk) 20:39, June 13, 2015 (UTC) Feel free. [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 22:05, June 13, 2015 (UTC) You need to answer the questions properly to fanonify a major character. Do three separate ones if you can, please. *'You must have at least one complete article. The article in question must have a reasonable amount of information, a generally accepted concept, grammar that is easily readable, and a proper, recommended structure. This is to ensure you follow the guidelines when making the character.' *'You must provide a reason for the character's existence in your own fanon stories or collaborations - this is to ensure you aren't breaking away from canon in the entirety.' *'While you may use the Fairy Tail Wiki as a reference, please write the majority of the article in your own words! If you haven't done so, attribute the credit of some of the work displayed to the Fairy Tail Wiki. They've worked hard.' *'As well as this, outline briefly how you'd like to differentiate the character from canon - mainly in terms of how you envision them as a character. This can apply in personality, or even powers to some extent.' Thank you. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 10:10, June 30, 2015 (UTC) You'll need to have finished the page, minus history and trivia. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 11:30, July 2, 2015 (UTC) Sure I don't see why not True-Clown-Prince (talk) 01:04, July 6, 2015 (UTC) For DB~ Hi, it's Copycat, sorry for late answer. Yes, you can use a Dragon Blade for your Zoya. Soon, I will add you into the table of DB-Wielders, and please, when you will be ready with your Dragon Blade, contact me so I would add it to the table too. Good luck with Blade creation =) [[User:Copycat_02|'The Mighty Cat~']] ([[User_talk:Copycat_02|'Write to me, write to me~']]) 08:52, July 18, 2015 (UTC) yeah they can have more then one curse. Though I would limit it to three at best. And let me know when you want to add one. I will let you know when your time comes on to Clash of Demons Cloud Magic Unfoturantely no, I'm sorry :( Master Dartz (Talk) 00:41, July 28, 2015 (UTC) Sure, you can use it. -- [[User:Arukana|'Libratum Angelum']] (Embrace Light) 18:14, July 29, 2015 (UTC) Guild Application Hey, Lady Komainu's currently unable to answer you, so I'll do it for you :) Just wanted to say you're welcome to Koma Inu! Just link the character to the guild page if it's already created! Also, do you have kik? Most of the members use it and we have a group chat where we discuss the jobs and stuff. If you do, add Lady_Komainu and she'll add you to the chat! We're looking forward to having your character in our guild! LukeHeartfillia (talk) 17:32, August 9, 2015 (UTC) Hello there! Well I am glad that one of my members answered for me (I was at work, sorry!), but you are definitely welcome to join our guild! Just let me know what your characters name is and I will add them to our page once you are doneLady Komainu (talk) 00:05, August 10, 2015 (UTC)Lady Komainu I got the picture of Layla from google. She had a sword originally, so I photoshopped it out, changed her hair color, and added the bow in. As far as the weapons shop, if you want to edit the descriptions of the weapons, go ahead! If you want the picture to be different, let me know and I can photoshop something different or find a new one off google. And I will add Quinn to the guild page!Lady Komainu (talk) 14:34, August 22, 2015 (UTC)Lady Komainu Did you want to join our guild group chat? If you have a kik, you can send me a message at Lady_Komainu, and Ill add you to the group if youd like!Lady Komainu (talk) 01:51, August 23, 2015 (UTC)Lady Komainu Dragon Gunfire Application Yeah, go ahead. When you get the page up just send me a link. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 16:27, September 1, 2015 (UTC) Morior would probably be afraid or nervous around Akki, unless he's one of those few that she opened up to. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 19:37, September 9, 2015 (UTC)